


【侍赤】心孤意怯之惧

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 右位双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：无种族指向/温柔偏激接盘武士x应激障碍自闭赤魔Warning：侍→赤单箭头，破布娃娃赤被侍捡回家慢慢养好的故事Warning2：双性/残疾/赤魔没有自理能力
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：无种族指向/温柔偏激接盘武士x应激障碍自闭赤魔  
> Warning：侍→赤单箭头，破布娃娃赤被侍捡回家慢慢养好的故事  
> Warning2：双性/残疾/赤魔没有自理能力

“我回来了。”  
锁扣转动的声响与房门开合的沉闷碰撞声接踵而至，武士站在玄关里，随手将斗笠挂上一旁的挂钩，蹬掉木屐、换上更为居家的拖鞋。装潢成乌尔达哈当地风格的屋子里安静得很，连餐桌上新落的细小灰尘都没有被震动，几乎要让他产生一种没有第二个人存在的错觉。  
实话说，武士不太中意萨纳兰式家具的风格，大量的几何纹样堆叠在一起、所有东西都被设计成了方方正正的无趣形状，墙壁上贴着绘有树叶的墙纸，仿佛这样就能让这个太过干旱而植被稀疏的国度看起来更为葱郁。石制而非木制的地板上也没有铺他喜欢的榻榻米，屋角里的龙舌兰盆栽无精打采地低垂着叶片，大抵是半拉着窗帘无法被阳光照到的缘故，瞧着也没什么生机。  
可惜他对装修方面一窍不通，买下这幢位于高脚孤丘中一个差劲地段的小屋之后，完全没有费心去改动屋内原有的布局。他来到艾欧泽亚有些年了，通过佣兵委托积攒下来的钱财不算特别富有，但只是普通地过过日子手头也称得上宽裕，杂草丛生的窄小庭院里除了一个信箱和一个磨损了不少的木人以外别无他物，一眼便能看出来他这个年近三十的独居男人日子过得相当粗糙随意。  
走进静悄悄的卧室时，武士又重复了一遍：“我回来了。”  
下半身遮掩在薄被里、腰后塞了一个靠枕倚着床头而坐的人终于有了动静，用慢镜头回放一般极为缓慢的速度扭过头，略长发丝间水蓝色的左眼空洞无神地望着武士所在的方向。那根本不像是活人该有的眼睛，死寂沉默的眼底如同一潭死水，涣散的瞳孔找不到目光焦点，虽是看向了门口，却根本没有将武士这个逐渐靠近的人影给收入视野。  
因为并没有在看武士，当人走至床边时也理所当然地没有为了与其对视而仰起头。武士褪下笼手，用指腹轻轻地捏了捏对方消瘦的脸颊——没有得到任何反应，他叹了口气，试图在心里乐观地宽慰自己：已经有进步了，刚把人捡回家的那会儿，赤魔对所有声响都做不出回应，哪怕只是一个简简单单的转头。  
床头柜上盛着清水的瓷碗原封不动地摆在原位，而赤魔维持着武士中午离开家时坐在床上的姿势，一连三个星时也完全没有变化。他的自理能力早就衰退得还不如新生的幼儿，不会自己进食、喝水，躺在床上甚至都需要别人帮他翻身来避免褥疮。  
未能得到及时治疗的严重骨折令赤魔膝盖以下都失去了支撑躯体的功能，尽管双手的肌肉和骨骼没有大碍，可彻底封闭了自我的内心似乎认为他已经没有再继续存活下去的必要，哪怕空荡荡的胃袋饿得发出了抗议，他也不会主动朝着近在咫尺的食物伸出手。  
武士早已习惯了他这副木头人似的样子，一手托着人下巴、让碗沿贴上嘴唇给人喂水，赤魔的一切动作都很迟缓，唇缝被清水濡湿才会后知后觉地下咽，线条纤细缺乏血色的颈子上喉结小幅度地滚动，用比正常人慢了不止一倍的时间才喝下去半碗水。一旦有东西被塞入口中他都会机械地重复吞咽的动作，无论那是不是真的能够食用的物体，近两周来他的情况稍微有所好转，勉强可以嚼两下小块的食物了。最初的时候武士还把握不好给他喂食的速度，也没办法从他身上得到任何饿或是渴的反馈，湿度偏低的米糊刚灌下去几勺就被难受地吐了出来，这才想起来还没给人喝水。  
照顾伤患之类的事情对于武士这个生活粗枝大叶的人来说相当不容易，但为了活人偶一般基本不会动弹的赤魔，他不得不变得更加细致体贴。用软布帮人拭去唇角的水渍，将碗放到一旁，再从床头柜的抽屉里摸出装有软膏的药罐，期间赤魔偏过头来看他，平静的目光毫无含义、苍白的面容上也没有表情，可武士依然难以自制地感到了高兴，勾过赤魔鬓角两侧因为太久没有修剪而显得碍事的发丝别到耳后，亲昵地贴着人脸颊亲了一下。  
没了头发的遮掩，赤魔那只失去了眼球的右眼便直白地暴露在用冰之水晶降过温而舒适凉爽的空气中，眼窝内部剩余的神经组织被清理得十分干净，伤口愈合后只剩下一个凹陷的空洞。由于缺少填充物支撑的关系，上下眼睑就算闭合也无法整齐地触碰在一起，布满血丝的结膜从缝隙间露出来一小节，让这张本该端正好看的面容显得有些吓人。  
向雕金匠行会订做的义眼要下个月才能完工，赤魔没办法出门，自然是不能亲自去行会里让工匠师傅参考他左眼的颜色，全靠武士找参照物来比划着修改。先前两次拿到的成品都因为有色差而被退了回去，加了工钱再继续重做，虽然赤魔已是彻底变成终日卧床不起的废人了，但武士依然觉得他的宝贝值得最好的东西。  
做工精美的义眼想必能够多少挽回面容上可怖的缺陷，赤魔曾经的模样秀气又漂亮，总是带着温温和和的笑容，是部队里公认的美人儿，武士当初会对他一见钟情一点也不奇怪。可惜几个月前在阴冷的僻远巷子里捡到人时，这张本该精致好看的脸上沾满了血污，右眼整个被捣烂成了泥泞的浆糊，唾液和血水混杂着白色的可疑污浊顺着他裂了口的唇角往下淌，难以想象他究竟经历了何等残忍的折磨。  
心理上的创伤远比物理的要更加难以愈合，即便躯体上所有伤口都已经不再渗血，折断成诡异形状的双腿慢慢复原，可赤魔再也回不去当时那个对谁都温柔亲切又讨人喜欢的性格了。武士没抱太大期待，赤魔或许这辈子都恢复不过来了，他的小可怜，擅自爱上了别的男人，结果还不是落得被人抛弃的结局，像个使用过度而坏掉了的破布娃娃一样被随意地扔在街角里自生自灭。  
很可悲——替人一颗一颗解开胸前的衣扣时，武士用一种病态的心理思索到——但赤魔现在完全属于他了，离开他就会因为不能自理而死去，更不可能还像过去那样与其他人恋爱、烙印，最后搬去和伴侣同居而消失在他视野之中。  
这件衣摆和袖口上饰有暗金色刺绣的白衬衫是太阳丝绸服装店的定制款，精美合身的设计在给人高档视觉效果的同时触感柔软又轻薄，赤魔的体型较为高瘦修长，礼服类的衣物穿在他身上便显得分外优雅。终日待在调节了室温的房间里，以前那些赤魔法师风格的华美罩衣长袍派不上用场，他倒真像是个不能活动的人偶，任由武士给他准备各种精致但不算特别复杂的服饰来打扮。  
单薄布料遮掩下的躯体过分白皙了，消瘦得几乎能够瞧见肋骨的轮廓。武士自然是想要把人给养胖一点的，奈何给赤魔喂食物一直是个费时又费力的活儿，不仅吞咽的速度很慢、每次能吃的东西量也很少，不小心塞太多了还会被吐得满身都是，平时顶多吃一点捣碎后的肉沫和蔬果汁来补充营养。  
斑驳的疤痕交叠在赤魔苍白细瘦的躯干上，脖颈和手腕的部位还有压迫所致的环状勒痕，虽然大多都已经暗淡了，却依然显得无比刺眼。装在罐子里的药膏是武士前几天在蓝玉大街的国际市场上买的，据说是从近东拉扎罕那边传来的秘方，对消除伤疤很有帮助。浅色的软膏带着一股好闻的清香，推断不出来是什么成分，不过用了一段时间后似乎真能让痕迹变淡，便就这样每天一次地涂遍全身。  
整个过程中赤魔都没什么反应，任由武士把他从正面翻到背面，粗糙的指腹沾着软膏摩挲过他伤痕累累的脊背，又掀开被子捞起他的腿，将贴身的睡裤褪到膝弯。严重的应激障碍令赤魔对大部分事情都很麻木，某种程度上来说他相当信任武士，并且不愿意见到除此之外的任何人，但武士对他做什么都是可以的，哪怕是分开他的腿观察他那个隐秘不堪的畸形器官。  
他光裸的下半身仅有些许柔软稀疏的毛发，属于男性的阴茎和囊袋尺寸不大，垂软地在双腿间缩成一团，其下则掩藏着一处女人才有的花穴，肉瓣与阴蒂泛着柔嫩的浅红，随着双腿向两侧打开的动作而分开了一道轻颤着的窄缝，模样看上去很是娇小可爱。  
也许赤魔的前一任恋人就是因为发现了他异于常人之处才将他抛弃的，将人丢在治安混乱的流民巷子里之前，还不忘用他漂亮的身子爽了个够，不仅腰背上找不到一块完好无损的皮肉，两个穴都被插烂撕裂，凄惨地往外淌着红白夹杂的浊液。  
腿间那都是最为软嫩脆弱的地方，怎能经受得起这般粗鲁的对待，连痊愈都用了很长一段时间。每天惯例的清理换药把这个鲜少再有感情起伏的小可怜疼得面容扭曲，失神的蓝眼睛里不住地往外滚落泪水，全都滴在了脸颊和肩侧的纱布绷带上，看得武士又是心疼又是后悔，懊恼自己当时怎么就没有鼓起勇气告白，抢在那个人前边把赤魔追到手，早早地把他的宝贝保护起来。  
新生的嫩肉无比敏感，仅仅被手指轻轻触碰了一下就从中间的小口里开始变得湿润，赤魔颤了一下，没有挣扎、没有拒绝，就算武士现在掏鸡巴出来操他他也不会反抗，毕竟他已经不再是完整的人了，只是一个作为武士的所有物而活着的东西。可是他的目光太过单纯了，在这样平静又毫无含义的注视下武士没办法做出任何越界的举措，裤裆里揣着硬邦邦的老二、手上从抽屉里头又摸出个小玻璃瓶，指尖沾着精油抹进赤魔软糯的穴里，舒缓里边那些经历过强暴而僵硬萎缩的软肉。  
湿红的穴口紧咬着插入其间的指节，紧窄的肉道只是吃进去一根手指就很勉强，盛不下的水液被贴着指根推挤出来，将两瓣红嫩的阴唇染上了湿漉漉的水光。每次看到的时候武士都怀疑这么小的地方是不是真的能够用来性交，真要把东西插进去的话，一定会被含得很紧很爽吧。到底是自己喜欢的人，跟这种任人摆布状态下的赤魔上床的畜生事他做不出，假如运气不好赤魔一直恢复不过来，那他怕是就得永远安分守己了。  
武士给人抹完药穿好衣服，扶着已经坐了很久的赤魔躺下休息，他掖了掖被角，一边俯身在对方额头上吻了一下，笑着说道：“先睡一会儿，我去准备晚餐，待会再叫你起来。”


	2. Chapter 2

一见钟情之类的事情，武士曾经是不相信的。  
他在东洋的时候见过许多更加美艳绝伦的人儿，有男有女，无一不是黑发如瀑、媚眼如丝，穿的是精美高雅的振袖长衣，举手投足间无不流露着动人的风情。但无论见到了多少，也只是打心底称赞对方的美貌，很难再提起更进一步的心思。  
年少时邻居家那喜欢穿樱粉和服的女孩清纯可爱，后来上花街里头喝酒时操过的艺伎娇艳妩媚，可那些都无法勾起他更为深刻的欲望，那种病态的、偏激的、想要将对方藏起来不给别人瞧见的占有欲。若是想要逃跑就折断其双腿，若是止不住怨恨的谩骂就药哑其咽喉，所谓宝物自然是应该锁在坚不可摧的保险箱中，安置在舒适的丝绒软垫之上，仅供自己一人把玩欣赏。  
而赤魔是第一个让他产生了这种不正当欲念的人。在艾欧泽亚，想要尽快为自己找到一个不用餐风露宿的栖身处，最好的选择便是加入一支部队。人员的来去变更因此也变得频繁而普通，可能有的同僚你还从未打过照面，回过神时告示板已经记录上了对方退出部队的消息。  
最开始的时候他们只是在部队房的大厅里相遇，赤魔长得确实很漂亮，但也绝对没有出众到那种教人看过一眼便经久不忘的绝色美貌。他很符合寻常认知里一位魔法师该有的形象，个子不算很高、却因为身材纤细的缘故而显得修长，端正的五官颇为精致耐看，眉眼间总是带着柔和的笑意，可也不会过分秀气到让人将他错当成女性。  
那时他们甚至还没有交换过彼此的姓名，武士刚刚完成了一个条件苛刻的任务委托，他来到艾欧泽亚还没多久，急于在全然陌生的土地上立足，每天为了生计忙碌不已。赶时间的来回奔波令他羽织的袖摆都沾满了尘土、还为此不小心错过了饭点，等终于回到部队房准备休息片刻，一看墙上的挂钟才发觉已经下午三四点了，一整天没有进食的肠胃饿得发慌。  
而赤魔正系着一条素色的围裙在厨房里做点心，听到房门开合的声响，便端着一个小碟子走出来。为了做事情方便他没有戴自己那顶装饰着白翎的三角礼帽，黑色的手套也摘了下来，武士注意到他罩衣的长袖上相当讲究地别着两枚红宝石袖扣。  
“尝尝吗？星材蛋糕，格里达尼亚这边的传统糕点。”他将放好了餐叉的瓷盘递出些许，手指上还沾着洗去面粉后还未完全擦干的水珠，当盘子被接过去的时候，他小心地注意着没有让那些水迹触碰到武士。这双手纤长又白皙，看上去十分养眼，想必是没有干过太多粗活累活，掌心也一定非常柔软，而其主人正用一双含着笑意的眼瞳望过来，水蓝色的眼底清澈美丽，除了单纯的善意之外别无他物。  
薄薄的蛋糕饼涂上了刚打发出来的鲜奶油，卷在一起做成了木材的形状，赤魔像是第一次做这种点心，奶油涂得不怎么均匀，从边边角角溢出来了些许，又被他用草莓和薄荷叶子堆在上边试图遮掩。  
武士接了盘子，眼睛却依然盯在赤魔身上挪不开视线，人也维持着方才进门时的姿势，一手搭在腰间的佩刀上，连斗笠都还没摘。赤魔以为他不喜欢，有些不好意思地眨了眨眼，扯了扯围裙的荷叶边，说话时声音都轻了不少：“抱歉，我做得不是很好……”  
“不，没有。我会吃的。”武士骤然回神，匆匆别过视线，落荒而逃般狼狈地上了楼把自己关进房间。  
或许是身在异国他乡头一次受人好意，也可能是这份甜点对于饥肠辘辘之人而言送来得正是时候，当武士回到个人房间扣上门销时，他满脑子只剩下了赤魔那温温和和的笑容。到后来蛋糕是什么味道的他已经完全忘掉了，大概很甜、毕竟赤魔总是偏爱甜食，但他还记得赤魔那双漂亮的蓝眼睛和上扬的唇角。  
好可爱啊，那精美优雅的鲜红礼服包裹之下的躯体肯定很纤瘦、从那双骨节分明的手就可以推断出来，拥抱住的话能够轻而易举地把人整个都圈在怀里。武士没由来地感到了嫉妒，赤魔也会对其他人露出这样的表情、再递给对方自己亲手做的点心吧？  
不想让给别人，甚至无法容忍赤魔那对谁都会微笑的性格，明明他俩也只是初次见面。这种过于强烈偏激的感情是不正确的，几乎是坠入爱河的同时武士便认识到了这一点，赤魔是活生生的人，而非关押在笼中可以折断羽翼肆意玩弄的金丝雀，他这种爱一个人就想要占有全部的方式是永远无法给予对方幸福的。  
没有谁会平白无故地愿意受制于别人，更别提是一个能力优秀的冒险者。赤魔的战斗天赋挤不进最顶尖的魔法师行列，但胜在做什么事情都踏实可靠，即便是在险恶的陌生迷宫里也能将魔法发挥得相当扎实，为此得到了很高的佣兵评级。他是善良又平易近人的性子，在需要团队合作的战斗中总会下意识地照顾队友，一两个微小却恰到好处的治疗之术、或是几句温和的提醒，哪怕自己会为此丢失咏唱进攻魔法的机会而打不出漂亮的伤害。  
怎么会有人不喜欢这样的赤魔呢，他是那么的受人欢迎，工作中永远不愁接不到合适的任务，闲暇时走到哪都会有结识过的伙伴上前问候。新加入部队的占星姑娘视他为知心哥哥，常常与他待在一起欢声谈笑，哪怕最后是以少女春心萌动的告白被拒绝而收尾，两人之间也并没有闹得不愉快，依旧能够说说笑笑地一同完成委托。  
想要将他占为己有，在那细白的手腕和脚踝上扣紧衬着软布的镣铐，用柔软的被褥裹起他不着寸缕的身躯，关入房间、锁在床上，一伸手便能够把他拥入怀抱。最好连那双淡色的薄唇也变得只会反复念叨自己的名字，被玩到高潮迭起哭叫着颤抖的时候，失神的蓝眼睛里再也容不下其他人。  
阴暗的念头在武士心里潜滋暗长，偶尔在过道里遇见赤魔都快要克制不住，表面上和和气气地跟对方打招呼，脑子里想的却是把人打晕了抱进自己的房间里囚禁起来。赤魔一定无力反抗，他实在是太纤瘦了，分明是男人的身板和骨架子，可不知为何带了几分难以言述的柔和，虽然学会了一些姿势华丽的近战剑技，但缺乏锻炼的手臂怎么想都无法使出太大力气，在性事中想必也只能乖乖地掰开腿一边哭一边挨操。  
这些扭曲可怖的心思赤魔哪里知晓，他眉眼含笑地向武士表达问候，丝毫没有察觉到走远时从背后紧盯着自己的视线有多么疯狂。贪婪的目光舔舐着他抽紧了束带而窄劲流畅的腰线，仿佛层层叠叠的衣物都是无用的摆设，白净的脊背裸露在外，如同砧板上任人宰割的鱼肉。  
灵魂深处有声音在叫嚣着日益偏执的欲望，赤魔的身影早已消失在走廊尽头，而武士却依然久久地立在原处，胡乱幻想着那张漂亮的面容露出满带爱意的模样，天空般蔚蓝的眼瞳里闪烁着湿润的水光，耳根也泛着浅淡诱人的红，仰躺在他屋里的床上向他张开双臂。好想占有这个可爱的法师，亲手将其弄哭，再温柔地替人擦去眼泪，直到赤魔完全沉沦进虚情假意的温柔中去，再也无法离开他半步。  
正是因为真切的喜欢，才更加清楚地明白自己的感情并不正确，像赤魔那么出色的好孩子，怎能因他而受罪。武士压抑着偏执的冲动，谨慎地与赤魔保持着点头之交的关系，无可奈何地在暗地里嫉妒着那些能够同赤魔亲密相处的部队伙伴。不知情的赤魔依然会在休息日里和他搭话，问他要不要尝尝自己新烤的饼干，赤魔总是这样，拿一双和善的蓝眼睛平等包容地注视着每一个人，温柔变成了一项罪名，无意间引诱着武士坠落进深渊底层。  
不久后赤魔有了正在交往的恋人，如同众人所猜测的那样，比起异性赤魔更想要同性的伴侣，毕竟他总是无差别地拒绝所有向他示爱的女孩子。在艾欧泽亚同性之间的恋爱并不是什么新鲜事，这片受到十二神祝福的土地上对于无罪的爱情向来十分宽容，连跨越种族的情侣都时而能够瞧见，性别则更加不构成问题。  
成功追求到他的是一位年轻的小伙子，刚来格里达尼亚没多久，据说是为了求爱才加入的他们部队。赤魔开始愈发频繁地露出笑容，仿佛每时每刻都有值得他感到开心的事情发生，他像是一枚逐渐走向成熟的果实，从最初的青涩变得甜美多汁，羞怯但坦诚地将自己浸泡在恋爱的幸福之中，甚至感染了平时常常聚在一起谈笑的部队伙伴们，打着趣问他准备什么时候烙印。  
你能带给他这样愉快的生活吗？——武士远远地躲在角落里扪心自问，望着赤魔在旁人的怂恿和起哄声中与恋人接吻，他嫉妒、嫉妒的同时又无可奈何地感到悲哀——你不能，你只会像对待物品一样把他关在房间中，让那双美丽的眼睛落下泪水。  
婚礼选在了一个天气晴朗的日子里，十二神大圣堂洁白的尖顶沐浴着阳光透过林间枝叶洒下的摇绰光辉，古老的莲花池旁蔓延着绿苔，落地花窗为大理石砌成的台阶染上了五彩斑斓的倒影，一切都教人见了便会心生喜悦。请柬寄给了部队里的大部分成员，武士不是滋味地捏着那张写有典礼时间的矩形贺卡，最终还是决定前去参加。真好啊，他想，如果是他得到了赤魔的话，肯定连爱人穿婚纱的模样都不舍得让旁人看见吧。  
所有人都坚信他们能够永远幸福，赤魔穿着纯白的礼服站在司仪台前与丈夫交换婚戒，腼腆地笑着挽住恋人的手臂，祝福的掌声和晨露未干的鲜花一起将他簇拥在其中。他的爱情看起来甜蜜而美满，武士坐在离这对新人最远最靠墙的那一排长椅上发呆，直到仪式结束才后知后觉地回过神来，敷衍地跟着众人一起拍手。  
结婚后搬出去与伴侣同住是很正常的事情，当赤魔收拾好自己的随身物品、挨个与部队友人道别时，虽然不舍，但每个人依旧由衷地为他高兴，翻出点小礼物来塞进他手中，欢快地说道有缘必将再度相见。  
武士错过了这个与暗恋之人告别的机会，为了不再对已婚的赤魔抱有不洁的肖想，他只好用高强度的工作来麻痹自己，无论多么劳累辛苦不讨喜的委托都统统接下，忙得一连数日没空回到住处睡一晚上。等他得知赤魔退出了部队的消息时已经过去好几天了，实话说，在身心俱疲的当时他甚至做不出太多思考，见不到心爱的人固然失落，但那也没有办法。  
很快武士便攒够了购买住宅的钱，他的刀法本来就凌厉又强大，再加上吃苦耐劳什么困难任务都愿意去完成，在冒险者行会里混了个还算不错的名声。他毫无眷恋地离开了这个再也寻不到赤魔身影的部队，从格里达尼亚旅行至乌尔达哈，买下了一幢便宜的房子当做落脚处，然后阴阳差错地、又在僻远无人的白玉小巷里捡到了他最喜爱的珍宝。  
被折断的双腿即便康复后也难以再支撑身体的重量，那正好连镣铐都省下了；被摧毁的内心无法再对外界的事物做出回应，那正好可以心安理得地把人锁在家里。虽然相当可耻，但武士承认当他发现赤魔变成这副模样之后内心几乎欣喜若狂——赤魔终于成为了不会挣扎也不会逃跑、只属于他一人的宝贝。  
他将裹在宽大浴巾里的赤魔抱出浴室，放在床上用干毛巾给人擦头发。刚被热水泡过的皮肤泛着一层浅浅的薄红，配上修长而没有一丝赘肉的躯体，瞧着很是诱人。赤魔没什么反应，全程由着武士隔了毛巾把他的脑袋揉得晃来晃去，无精打采地半垂着眼睑，像是有些疲倦了的样子。  
挂钟才将将指向晚上九点，鲜少有成年人那么早便感到困了，更别提还是赤魔这种每天完全不活动、需要武士给他全身按摩来防止肌肉萎缩的家伙。很多时候武士都搞不清楚他是醒着还是在睡，毕竟躺下之后他便不怎么睁眼，如同那种放平了就会自动闭上眼睛的玩偶。即便如此赤魔依然一直很没精神，早早地就累得想睡，也不知道他的力气究竟都去哪儿了。  
太久没有出门的缘故，赤魔的头发变得越来越长，浅褐色的发丝软软地从额前垂下，滚落了一两颗水珠，又很快便被毛巾给抹去了。武士帮他擦干了头发，从衣柜里翻出件睡袍来给他套上，又托着人下巴小心翼翼地喂过去两口水。  
“我爱你，宝贝。”关掉台灯之前，武士笑着在他眉间落下一个亲昵的吻，“晚安。”


	3. Chapter 3

为什么他非得受到这种对待？  
他明明对谁都很温和，无差别地宽容着身边的任何人，哪怕是在团队合作的任务中被冒失的新人无端顶撞和指责，他也没有因为怒火而说出过一句伤人的话语。部队里的伙伴们看似和他关系不错，无论同谁都能说说笑笑地聊上片刻，毕竟没人不喜欢被笑脸相迎，可实际上却没有一个人真的愿意成为他的知心好友，客气地打过招呼、接过他递来的点心，便毫不犹豫地转身离开。  
敬语和道歉是他最常用的措辞，即便是在情绪最低谷的时候他也努力在人前露出笑容，不让失落的情绪影响到别人。他总是表现得那么可靠又值得信赖，以至于时常有人想要找他诉苦，说得好听点是宣泄负面情绪的树洞，难听点便是用于倾倒黑泥的垃圾箱。即便他其实不喜欢听这些破坏心情的东西，也不得不强撑着微笑细声细语地安慰对方。  
赤魔蜷缩在墙角里，止不住地往下掉眼泪，无比悲伤地想到：他已经付出了那么多，为什么还是没有人愿意喜欢真正的他呢？  
这太疼了，膝盖以下完全失去了知觉，被暴力折断的胫骨以尖锐的断面刺破了肌肉和皮肤，挂着干涸的血丝白花花地裸露在外，又被粗鲁地用治疗魔法暂时封住了伤口，以免他因为失血过多而死去。起先是由于他在遭到强暴的时候拼命挣扎踹痛了男人，而后又是担心他逃跑，便干脆用棍棒将他的小腿彻底敲断，殊不知他其实根本没有动过想要逃离的念头，纵使是在这种凄惨的境遇之下，他仍旧妄想着他的爱人能够对他回心转意。  
他们分明是在十二神的见证下宣告过誓言，无论疾病或是健康、无论贫穷或是富有，教堂里鲜红的地毯与洁白的大理石地砖，娇艳欲滴的白玫瑰与百合编织成花球捧在怀中，还有那一声曾经坚定不移的“我愿意”——一切的画面都仿佛近在眼前，赤魔痛苦地回忆着，那天他的爱人给予他的拥抱有多么温暖，现在唾弃他的眼神就有多么冰冷。  
为什么他永远无法得到属于自己的爱情？他本来已经做好了成为一名贤淑妻子的打算，辞去了行会里的工作，退出了部队与友人一一道别，全部的感情都托付给了他深爱的伴侣。可是为什么只是因为他有着不可改变的生理缺陷，就要把他当作没有人权的牲口来对待？  
不敢接受女孩子的告白，因为他没有身为男性应有的生育能力，腿间甚至多长了个畸形的器官，可这又不是他能够选择的结果，要怪只能怪他的父母生下了他这个不男不女的怪物。二十多年来他都一直在试图用行动弥补生理上的不足，努力让自己的性格变得更加讨人喜欢，将丑陋不堪的身体包裹在光鲜亮丽的赤红礼服之下，只露出温文尔雅的秀气面容。  
那个人当初追求他时，不是说过不管他变成什么模样都会爱着他的吗？当教堂的水晶灯洒下的纯净光芒披在彼此肩头时，不是也发誓过他们将永远相爱的吗？  
扣在颈子上的枷锁压迫着呼吸，许久不曾摄入过清水的嘴唇干裂起皮，牲畜没有穿衣服的必要，赤魔身上自然也一丝不挂，胸前两颗娇嫩的肉粒被苛责到红肿破皮，还未愈合的穿刺孔只要有任何轻微的触碰就会引起钻心的疼痛。股间的两个入口已经被折磨得不能看了，脆弱的软肉被撕扯撑裂，泥泞不堪地从中间的小口里吐出混杂着血丝的白浆，每一下呼吸都会牵扯到痛处，颤抖着在心中无声地哭喊。他满心想把自己的第一次献给他的爱人，哪知道初次的体验就会是被丢到湿冷阴暗的角落里遭人轮奸。  
躯体的疼痛根本比不上情感的煎熬，刚被四五个粗鲁野蛮的男人按住手脚的时候他的眼中还满是惊怒和难以置信，不明白他的丈夫为什么能狠心将他抛弃。那些人操他完全不像是在操一个活人，可能连最廉价的性玩具都能得到比他更温柔的待遇，他如同一个柔软的洞穴、残破的布袋，被翻来覆去地肆意使用，厌烦了便随手丢到一旁，不会有人帮他清理、也不会有人治疗他不堪入目的伤口。  
越到后来他越没有力气再露出愤怒的神情了，痛楚占据了他的五感，反抗的话只会受到更加残酷的虐待，想不通为何无人愿意接纳他、那便不再思考了。踩碎了他全部尊严的伴侣用冷漠无情的目光俯视着他，宣布这是骗子罪有应得的结果——他犯了欺骗罪，因为他在结婚之前都隐瞒了自己畸形的身体。  
可是赤魔怎么敢把这样的缺陷诉诸于口呢，正常人毫无疑问会觉得他很恶心，连最基本的孕育后代都做不到。从象征神圣爱情的戒指戴上左手的那一刻起他以为自己受到了誓约的保护，但实际上他依然低贱如沟渠里的蛆虫，没有人会爱他，哪怕是曾与他并肩走进教堂的丈夫。  
他的愿望一再地降低，从一开始奢望着伴侣能够宽恕他与生俱来的罪行、将他从痛苦的深渊中解救出去，到最后仅是还能留在爱人身边他就已经很满足了，他什么都会做的，竭尽全力消耗自己来满足别人。无所谓、没关系，再多的痛苦也可以转化成幸福，只要在模糊的视野里望见他的丈夫他就能感到开心，若不是扯动渗血的嘴角太过疼痛，他几乎都要笑出来了。  
幸福啊……幸福就是永远和心爱之人待在一起。如果下辈子能够作为健全的男性或者女性诞生的话，不用这么辛苦努力也可以和伴侣甜蜜地生活吧。  
过量的痛觉抽干了赤魔所有的力气，连抬起手指牵住爱人的衣角都做不到了，只能用一双红肿的眼睛满怀眷恋地望向对方。或许是他的眼神太过可怜和委屈了，也可能是男人忽然又想到了新的玩法，阴茎蛮横地顶进他的眼眶，将眼球都挤压成令人作呕的浆糊，他无用地战栗了几下，很快便不再动弹，任由那根狰狞的器物在眼窝里抽插射精。  
外界一切的声音和触觉都在离他远去，他被丢到角落里，有人上前踹了一脚他布满青紫伤痕的小腹，便无意识地抽搐了一下、从穴口挤出来一小股灌进肚子里的浑浊液体。意识恍惚之间他好像听见有交谈声从很遥远的地方传来：  
喂，他不会动了……该怎么办……  
……坏掉了吧，随便找个地方丢了。  
原来他快死了，赤魔高兴地想到，他终于能够解脱了。大概在黎明到来之前他就会停止呼吸，他的灵魂将会堕入黑暗深渊里沉淀腐化的水狱，因为他是得不到宽恕的欺诈者。  
位于蓝玉大街国际市场内侧的白玉小巷向来治安不佳，此地基本只当作批发商储存货物的仓库使用，灵灾过后数量激增的难民在这里试图以从事搬运工的粗活来讨口饭吃。那些走投无路的可怜人大多都衣衫褴褛食不果腹，人在走投无路的时候总容易犯下偏激的错误，偷窃、抢劫、走私违禁药物，隔三差五地这条僻远阴暗的巷子里就会出现一两具尸体，被人杀害的或者嗑药磕上头猝死的，由维系城内治安的铜刃团骂骂咧咧地将其拖去圣阿达玛·兰达玛教会掩埋。  
赤魔显然属于前者，没人会觉得他这副气若游丝的凄惨模样是自杀。他被扔进两幢仓库之间不起眼的缝隙，与一堆不知装没装商品的木箱子混在一起，粗糙的木刺扎破他的皮肤，将本就难以找到一块完好皮肉的脊背划得更加鲜血淋漓。这个死法不太体面，连一件足以蔽体的衣物都没有给他留下，不过也挺适合他这个狼狈不堪的怪物。  
曾经在部队结识的伙伴们大多都是格里达尼亚的当地人，活动范围也基本只以魔女咖啡馆里的冒险者行会为中心展开，不会有人闲着没事跑来乌尔达哈逛街，更不会在深夜逛进如此偏僻的巷子。起码还能保住自己在别人记忆中的形象，赤魔漫无边际地想着，不过那种事情怎么样都行，反正他快要死了，干涩的眼眶流不出泪水，麻木的四肢也感知不到疼痛。  
视野里是一片银白，大抵是终于穿破阴云的月光洒落在了他的面容之上，仅存的左眼只能看见物体模糊的轮廓，他似乎瞧见有什么人靠近了自己。是他的爱人去而复返吗？怎么可能，他早就对自己的爱情感到绝望了。呼喊的声音他也听不清晰，明明应该是从近在咫尺的地方传来的，他无力做出回应、也不想再做出回应。  
彻底失去意识之前，赤魔感觉自己像是落入了一个小心翼翼的怀抱。


	4. Chapter 4

武士并不清楚为什么自己要选择定居在乌尔达哈，这片沙漠实在是太过炎热干燥了，终年骄阳似火的天气与他在远东四季分明的故乡相去甚远，加入了过多香料的当地特色烤肉也不合他的胃口，荒漠化的土地不利于大部分植物生长，平日里连新鲜的蔬菜都吃不到多少。  
当然，以财富而闻名艾欧泽亚的商业之都不可能完全没有优点，只要有足够多的钱，在蓝玉大街上就可以买到来自世界各地的珍宝，炼金术士行会的存在令这里的药品和酒类种类繁多，无论是治愈伤口还是娱乐消遣都极为便利。  
大多来到乌尔达哈的人皆是为了追求机遇与梦想，但武士对这些没有兴趣，在异国他乡得到的名誉带不回东洋，没有抽烟赌博之类不良嗜好也不酗酒的单身男人生活开支少得可怜，甚至可以攒钱等着换一幢更大的房子来住着玩。武士在利姆萨·罗敏萨的港口初次踏上艾欧泽亚的土地，辗转抵达格里达尼亚生活了一小段年月、爱上了一个他无法得到的法师，他想他该继续旅行，北上库尔札斯或者南下萨纳兰，而抛出又被接住的硬币反面朝上。  
乌尔达哈确实是个很适合雇佣兵找活儿干的城市，荒凉的大漠危机四伏，而商队却不可能因此停止前进的步伐，身手高超的冒险者总有商人抢着想要雇来当作自己的保镖。完成委托后拿到的报酬早已足够支付未来好几年的伙食费用，挥金如土地消遣上一段时间也并不困难，可武士依然每天都在起早贪黑地工作，试图用精神紧绷的战斗来消除脑海中的杂念。  
实话说，他还是很难忘记赤魔，毕竟他是头一次那么狂热地喜欢上谁。忙完了一天的任务踏进黑灯瞎火的院子里，他总会开始无边无际地妄想推开门能够看到赤魔穿着围裙在等他回家，就像当时在部队房中接过对方递来的点心那样，只不过赤魔从普通的部队同僚变成了他心爱的妻子。但一切幻想都会被门背后的现实击碎，他的家里空空荡荡，连灯都没有开一盏，并不整齐的摆设昭示着房间主人过着独居而并不讲究的生活。  
那天武士在流沙屋交完任务已经很晚了，饥肠辘辘的胃袋催促着他赶紧去找些夜宵来填肚子。一路兜到来生回廊的蓝玉大街，沿着道路两旁的店铺大多都已结束了晚市收摊打烊，正后悔着没有在流沙屋要一份淋着枫糖浆和黄油的小圆饼，忽然瞧见有一家面包摊的摊主正在处理没能在当天卖完的商品。他急忙上前以相当便宜的价格买下了两块可颂，用扁桃奶油烘焙而成的月牙形面包早就没了刚出炉时的热度，勾起食欲的香味也随之降低了许多，嚼在嘴里只觉得干巴巴的难以下咽。  
随身的水囊空空如也，等回到家了才能想办法解决，武士边吃边往来生回廊通往高脚孤丘的入口走，为了降低成本、偏僻之处的街灯里添进的灯油不足以燃烧到后半夜，更别提杂乱无章又不起眼的白玉小巷了。  
白垩土砌成的石墙上贴着层层叠叠的小广告，倒塌的告示牌满布沙尘、与角落里派不上用场的碎木板堆在一起，在阴云密布的深夜极易将粗心大意的路人绊个跟头。东洋传统的木屐踩在萨纳兰沙地上的感觉不太理想，自从定居乌尔达哈之后武士便鲜少再穿那种东西，舒适透气的兽革凉鞋穿过巷子时发出的脚步声又轻又浅，哪怕是在夜深人静时分也需要仔细倾听才能察觉。  
乌尔达哈是以穹顶型城堡为中心建造出来的都市，高耸的城墙内街道多为弧形，一眼望去无法直接瞧见尽头。武士凭着记忆在没有点灯的白玉小巷里七拐八绕，忽然听见不远处传来了压低嗓音的交谈与重物在地面上拖动的声响。武人的直觉令他警惕起来，下意识收住了脚步将自己的身形藏在墙角后头。这个时间点上搬运货物的工人们理应都已经回到住处休息了，若是没做什么亏心事，那又何必不敢以正常的音量对话。  
琐碎而听不清晰的说话声中断了片刻，转变为了教人心生反感的粗鲁低笑，不知何物碰撞发出了沉闷的声响，混杂着脱手而落的啤酒瓶与地面亲吻时清脆的破裂声。他们离开得很快，三四个攒动着的人影结伴走出巷子，融入进浓重阴沉的夜色中去了。  
隔开了一段距离的缘故，武士看不清这些人的相貌，狭窄的白玉小巷里四处都是建筑物投下的阴影，模糊的轮廓之下连衣物颜色都无法辨认。但这并不妨碍他打心底厌恶那几个素未谋面的家伙，言行举止间流露的粗鄙模样像极了顶着浪人名号在远东之国街头巷尾游荡的无赖之徒。  
好奇心作祟，等寂静的环境中再听不见多余的响动后，武士绕过拐角的墙壁，探出半个身子往那两栋仓库之间形成的夹缝中看了一眼——堆积着货箱的窄小空间里相当阴暗，勉勉强强能够辨认出有个与环境格格不入的物体正混杂在其中。他是真没想到自己居然撞见了抛尸现场，那一团白花花的东西实在是太过安静了，被人拖过来丢下时也没有发出任何痛苦的呻吟，就算还残余有微弱的生命体征，也肯定是在岌岌可危的边缘徘徊了。  
沙漠里的夜风与白昼时扑面而来的热浪截然不同，又干又冷冻得人直打哆嗦，皎洁的弦月借着那一丝不算强烈的气流终于挣破了层层阴云，惨白的光辉越过萨纳兰式建筑方方正正没有屋檐的房顶，歪斜地洒落进这个黑暗的角落，硬生生止住了武士想要转身离去的脚步。瘫坐在木箱之间的那个人面容似乎有些眼熟，若是忽略脏污的血迹与青紫伤痕的话，越发地与他无数次在心底描摹过容颜的暗恋之人重合。  
他顾不上不愿惹祸上身的原则，急忙冲上前去仔细端详对方的长相，脑海里一片空白：他连碰都舍不得碰一下的宝贝为什么会变成这样？浑身上下找不到一块完好的皮肉，束缚了太久而血液流通不畅的手腕泛着不正常的青黑，本该漂亮清秀的脸庞也伤痕累累。赤魔歪着脑袋，垂在额前的发丝沾染了眼眶中的血污，干涸后脏兮兮地黏在了半边脸颊上，曾经清澈如碧空的蓝眼睛毫无神采，没有焦点地瞥向月光照不到的角落，唯有胸膛轻微的起伏还能证明自己并未死去。  
哪怕是在与通缉令上凶险的魔物对战时被逼入绝境，武士也没有这么慌乱无措过，他想要伸手去触碰他遍体鳞伤的小可怜，又害怕任何一个微小的动作都会把人弄疼。可最绝望的莫过于他脱下羽织将人裹住抱起来时发现赤魔根本就没有反应，无论怎么呼喊对方的名字都不能让那只无神的左眼转动丝毫，向着诡异角度折断的双腿与过分纤细的手臂无力地垂悬着，残破如秋风中濒临消亡的枯叶。  
福隆戴尔药学院值班的医生正守着前台昏昏欲睡，被武士一脚踹开大门发出的巨响给彻底惊醒，还没来得及斥责他毫不爱惜公物的行为，又被他怀里那模样凄惨的赤魔吓了一跳。这家位于来生回廊二层的医院与炼金术士行会相邻，任何急需的药品都能在第一时间拿到手，可惜由于是深夜的缘故有些人手不足，趁着医师调配药剂的空闲里武士打了盆清水来给人擦洗身体。  
治疗魔法只能促进体表伤口的愈合而不能康复疾病，通常而言一支冒险者队伍中担任治疗师的角色也是如此，他们魔法可以为别人恢复体力，或是在关键时刻挽回同伴的性命，但战斗结束之后每个人依然还是得老老实实地给伤口上药包扎，毕竟治疗师能够使用的以太也是有限的。艾欧泽亚的普通百姓基本都与活跃在各类迷宫和佣兵委托中的魔法师无缘，不打紧的头疼脑热配点对症的炼金药就能解决，为王室培养御医的福隆戴尔药学院对他们而言同样太过奢侈，还不如蓝玉大街上那家常开的药水铺子更受欢迎。  
武士倒是不缺钱，只是这种正常人都已经呼呼大睡的时候也不知该上哪去再找治疗师，不得不寄希望于乌尔达哈杰出的药剂学。所幸眼前的这些医生动作很快，伤口清理止血又用注射器往静脉中推入消炎药，他对医术方面一窍不通，更看不出来那些给赤魔喂下的炼金药有什么用处，只能蹲在一旁干着急。  
自从赤魔结婚之后过去多久了？三四个月、抑或是半年？武士总感觉他已是很久都没有见到对方了，可赤魔那笑起来比谁都柔软的模样依然深刻地烙在他的脑海中，无比强烈地搅动着他的心神，就好似自己离开格里达尼亚也不过是几天之前的事情。  
一想到赤魔从他所能触及到的范围中消失后都在被惨无人道地对待武士就心疼得要命，这跟婚礼上见到的情景完全不一样，他原本以为那个人真的能给予赤魔平凡却甜蜜的幸福，但现在想来还不如当时就横刀夺爱地把人抢过来呢，至少如果是他的话肯定舍不得让自己的宝贝受到任何一点伤害。  
没能得到及时救治的伤口恶化后引起的并发症令赤魔陷入了轻度昏迷，好在脉搏和呼吸没有继续衰弱的迹象。那两条多处骨折的腿被接回原位时的场面惨不忍睹，哪怕是武士这种在战斗中见识过不少惨痛伤亡的人都难免背后发凉，更难以想象等人恢复了意识后会感受到多么强烈的疼痛。  
清理到下半身时在场的医护人员连同站在床边的武士都愣了一下，谁都看得出来赤魔这是经历了什么，但被强奸也不可能给人多操出来一个洞，脏污的血迹和浊液洗净后勉强能辨认出来那是一个被插得一塌糊涂的女性器官，连缀在囊袋下方与后穴之间。武士咽了口唾沫——他不该在这种时候还抱有非分之想的，那个娇小的器官红肿而糜烂，带着多处撕裂的痕迹，比起色情更多的是可怜，但他还是可耻地起了生理反应。  
给医生多塞两袋金币当作封口费、甚至不惜拔刀相威胁，等情况稍有好转武士就急着把人带回家，实话说他信不过任何人，将赤魔留在医院里的病床上他都不放心，巴不得一天二十四个星时全待在旁边看护。这样两性共生的罕见身体难保会不会有缺德的医生出去乱说，还不如早点藏进家里，带着一堆瓶瓶罐罐抱着还未苏醒的人回到高脚孤丘时武士想到，今后的一切他都已经计划好了，哪怕是用最偏激的手段他也要把赤魔永远留在自己身边，再也不踏出他的视野半步。  
构想中的各种囚禁措施最后也没派上用场，清醒之后的赤魔仍旧对大部分事物都毫无反应，不开口说话也不自主活动，不仅吃饭需要人一勺一勺慢慢地喂，连普通排泄功能都变得像是初生的婴儿。明明除了腿上的伤之外其他部位康复后并未留下太过严重的后遗症，可照顾起来却像是个重症瘫痪的植物人，唯有在察觉到有武士以外的人靠近时才会表现出明显的畏惧，蜷缩在床上抖得像个筛子。但这种情况并非每次请医师来家里复诊时都会发生，赤魔的意识仿佛极少在躯壳中停留一般，大多数时候皆处于对外界没有感觉的状态。  
也不知道这样的日子得持续多久，武士叹了口气，给人掖了掖被角，又习惯性地亲上一个晚安吻。假如他当初抢在那个人之前向赤魔告白的话，是不是站在十二神教堂里烙印的新郎就会是自己了呢？不过以赤魔当时的性格看来，想必也是不可能愿意在婚后被他当做宠物一样地关在家里的吧。  
他转过身想要熄灭床头的油灯，忽然感受到袖摆上受到了轻微的阻力，还当是宽大的羽织被不小心压在了被褥之下，一回头，却瞧见是赤魔抬手牵住了他的衣袖。那张在暖黄的火光下看上去不那么苍白的漂亮面容上依然没什么表情，可他确确实实地看见自己的身影映在了闪烁着光点的蔚蓝眼眸里。


	5. Chapter 5

赤魔像是做了一个很漫长的梦。  
梦里他不过是格里达尼亚的一名普通冒险者，某一天午后被交往数月的恋人求了婚。金色的阳光透过部队房中的落地玻璃窗暖洋洋地洒在他身上，那一大捧递到跟前的玫瑰花如他的斗剑罩衣一般鲜红，娇艳欲滴的花瓣上沾着的晶莹水珠，随着摇晃滚落进了他的心里——他欣喜地伸出左手，让男人为他戴上了婚戒。  
他有着无法生育的先天缺陷，但和同性的伴侣走到一起本来便不会留下后代；他掩藏在层层叠叠西洋礼服之下的身体畸形而丑陋，可踩在教堂红毯上时，即将成为他丈夫的男人曾亲口发誓过会将他的全部都尽数接纳。  
怎料他这副不男不女的异类身躯依然得不到爱人的认可，同床共枕的第一个晚上便被粗鲁地推下床沿，他心爱的丈夫向他投来掺杂着惊怒与难以置信的目光，而他只能无措地拉扯着衬衫下摆，试图遮挡住两条不着寸缕的大腿。厚实的地毯上还算温暖，但他却只能感觉到刺骨而来的寒冷，如同冬至时分垂悬在屋檐之下的冰锥，残忍地扎进他好不容易构筑起脆弱自信的心脏。  
被殴打、被强暴，终日在无尽的疼痛中苦苦挣扎，这是他爱人给予他的惩罚和考验，哪怕极为煎熬他也不得不全盘接受下来，无望地期待着最终得到宽恕的那一天降临。可是这实在太痛苦了，无数次地他都觉得自己没办法再坚持下去，纵然他很想如普通人那样拥有平凡却美满的爱情，也克制不住地想要在一切结束之前就放弃生命。偏偏吊着他性命的治疗魔法没有给他如愿以偿的机会，任由他在不断持续着的折磨中逐渐崩溃，连意识都变得模糊不清。  
但是他终于盼来了罪行被原谅的时刻，朦胧中他的恋人用双臂将他拥入怀抱，沉重的镣铐卸下手腕、满身脏污的血迹也被清水洗净，轻柔的吻落在他疲倦的眉眼之上。他欣喜若狂，贪恋着这份来之不易的温柔，感动得几乎要落下眼泪，抬起干涩的双眼，却发现对方的相貌像是遮掩在厚重的迷雾下，无论怎么努力也没办法再看清。  
对了，他的丈夫——也许在婚戒被强行拽下手指时就已经成为前夫了——长得是什么模样来着？他忽然记不起来了，那个人的容貌、名字、和声音都变得极为陌生，飞快地淡出了他的脑海，只余下对爱情悲伤的回忆。  
可确实有谁正在小心翼翼地吻他，从眉梢滑落到唇角，温热的液体滴在他的脸颊上，令他再度迷茫了起来。睁开眼睑却并不将所见之境反馈入认知的瞳孔重新工作起来，跟前这张凑近而放大的面容似是有些熟悉，但他并不能回想起这究竟是谁。武士将他紧紧抱在怀里，如同抱着一个失而复得的宝物，满含歉意的吻柔软又温暖地摩挲过他没了右眼而深深凹陷的眼窝，继而点在他不再干裂的嘴唇上。  
对不起——他听见武士重复道，可是为什么要道歉呢，明明把一切错误都推给他就好了，谁都会很快乐、很轻松，尽管他将独自痛苦，但那也是他拥有这样不堪入目的身体却依然企图被人所爱的报应。  
这个人大概很难过，不然也不会将那么英俊的一张脸都哭成了如此狼狈的模样，赤魔茫然地想着，他无法理解、更不知该做出何种回应，可武士环住他的手臂结实可靠，心跳有力的胸膛也充满暖意，这种舒服的感觉几乎要让他又昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。  
斑驳的伤口被仔细地剔除了烂肉，上过消炎药后裹在干净的纱布里，膝盖下端依旧没有知觉，也许是涂了能够止痛的麻药。虽然他仍是浑身虚软使不上力气，可已经比上一段每时每刻都在忍耐剧痛的日子要好过百倍了。  
武士又自顾自地说了许多，估计是真把他当成了完全没有自我意识的人偶，什么心里话都往外倒，从他们最初相遇时单方面的一见钟情、到婚礼上坐在教堂里的不甘，颠三倒四地不断懊悔没有先一步告白，亲着他的眼角反反复复地说爱他。  
爱？赤魔快要不明白这个字的含义了，烙印的时候那个人也是这样对他说的，最终还不是脸翻得比书页都快。可武士好像真的很喜欢他，只是抱着他发呆都很高兴的样子，也不在乎他有没有反应，每天耗费大把的时间来帮他洗漱穿衣，将所有食物都切成细小的碎块再一勺一勺地喂给他吃。就连给伤口清理换药时，指尖直接触碰上他腿间那团常理之外的软肉，也不曾露出过任何厌恶的表情。  
于是他开始依恋起这样的温柔了，他的意识并不能维持长时间的清醒，睁开眼、然后什么都不去思考的走神占据了大部分的日常，但每次神智回笼时他总会察觉到武士正待在自己身边，用木梳整理他越来越长的头发、或者只是单纯望着他傻笑。  
窗帘拉了一半，淡薄的月光落进榆木窗框，又歪歪斜斜地照亮了一小片挂着风景画的墙壁，浅浅的亲吻印在额头上，武士好像说了什么、随后转过身去熄灭摆在床头柜上的油灯。屋子里很暗，仿佛七狱底层的淤泥都翻涌了上来，将人拖拽进漆黑的深渊。而武士也要离开了，把他独自一人留在这个空荡荡的房间里——这般教人不安的认知出现在脑海里，赤魔惶恐地想到——不可以。  
“嗯？怎么了？”武士发出一声相当惊喜的疑问，那只牵住了自己羽织袖摆的手在月色下看起来白净纤细，手指间也使不上太大力气，像是只要轻轻一扯衣袖就能让其再度无力地垂落下去。偶尔的赤魔会自主活动一下，但无非是转个头或者抬抬眼，这样直白地伸手阻止他离去还是第一次。  
尽管知道得不到回答，可顺势在床沿坐下时武士依然不厌其烦地问道：“要我陪你睡吗？”  
赤魔没说话，只是动作缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。  
实际上他不太能理解武士在说什么东西，每一个单词拆开他都认得，排列成句子他便听不懂了。好在这并不重要，武士高兴得笑意都快要从眼底里溢出来了，三两下脱了外衣躺上床，搂着他亲了又亲。  
屋里只有一间卧室，武士买下这幢高脚孤丘小屋时本来也没打算找室友，便没有产生过改变格局增加一间客房的想法。刚把人带回家那会儿赤魔的状态很不好，他担心打扰到病人休息，从橱柜里翻出备用的枕头和被褥跑去客厅里睡了好几个月沙发，这厢终于能重新睡上柔软舒适的床铺了，高兴是高兴，但最高兴的果然还是能和自家宝贝一起睡觉。  
虽然不是双人床，但依然比一般的单人床要宽了不少，紧挨着彼此躺下时倒也不算特别窄小。怀里的人过了没一会儿就沉入了呼吸平缓安宁的睡梦，武士还不怎么困，毕竟夜幕也才刚刚降临下来没几个星时，抱着赤魔越看越觉得喜欢：都已经会主动要求睡一张床了，离戴上婚戒给自己当老婆还会远吗？  
他心里想得挺美，身体倒是一动也不敢动，生怕把人给吵醒了，躺了许久不知不觉间有些乏了，连什么时候睡过去的都不知道。  
睡是睡舒服了，第二天醒来可没那么好过，赤魔无论有没有睡着都不会翻身，又被武士拿胳膊圈得很紧，两个人面对面距离挨得极近，大清早难免蹭出点生理需求来——当然，这也是单方面的。单身多年又无处泄火的某人暗自叫苦连天，梦寐以求的肉体近在眼前，能看能摸但不能操……嗯能摸啊，那就先摸两下。  
赤魔消瘦了很多，抱在怀里总感觉比当初心怀不轨时构想中的还要矮小，武士从人腰间一路往下摸到那两条同样没什么肉的腿上，光滑细腻的皮肤手感相当好，简直教人忍不住想要多捏几把。望着小美人安静的睡颜，武士咽了口唾沫，心思逐渐往不正当的方向跑偏：赤魔好像对外界发生的事情感知都很迟钝的样子，而且也不会挣扎，那只是稍微蹭几下应该没有很大关系的吧……？  
这样想着，他分开自己里衣的长摆，就着贴在一起的姿势将硬邦邦的老二挤进赤魔又紧又软的腿缝里。隔着一层薄被看不见底下的情景，可被白嫩温暖的大腿根夹住的感觉太过美妙，武士是第一次真将这种出格的行为付诸实践，心脏狂跳的同时又被接踵而至的快感冲昏了头脑。他模仿着交合的动作晃了两下胯，让性器在那道紧窄的缝里抽送，正爽得长舒出一口气，一低头，对上了赤魔那只漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
那可真是丢人丢到床底下去了，在那过分平静的目光注视里武士整个人都打了个哆嗦，一边急急忙忙地道歉一边往后撤，阴茎抽出去时粗大的前端略微卡了一下，冠状沟敏感的凹陷被软嫩的皮肉磨蹭过，又带起一串头皮发麻的爽利快感。他没脸去看赤魔的表情，心里把用下半身思考的自己给骂了几十遍，刚想要起床溜进浴室里独自解决，被子底下忽然有什么东西覆上了他那根精神的玩意儿。  
武士一愣，伸手摸了一把，你妈的，怎么是赤魔的手正贴在他老二上。对着十二神发誓这可不是他把那只修长细瘦的手给牵过来的，但赤魔望着他的视线也太单纯了，他甚至忍不住怀疑只是不小心碰到的，这简直令他无……无法拒绝。他试探着用自己的手掌裹住那只小了一号的手，让其屈起手指环绕住粗硬的柱身，再带着上下滑动了几个来回。  
太爽了，他低下头去亲赤魔那张毫无神色变化的面容，炽热的喘息都洒在了对方脸侧。倒不是说这样机械的套弄有什么技巧可言，却总有种赤魔在帮他撸的错觉，认知所带来的快感远远凌驾了躯体上的感受。法师的掌心和指腹本就比他自己的手更加柔软，加上一连数月都没再碰过重物，薄薄的茧子也随之淡化了，圈着阴茎做手活时他只感觉舒服得要命，没多久就将浓稠的精液交代在指缝之间。  
理智回笼，武士尴尬得脸都烫了，若是过去他的宝贝可能还会露出些许羞怯的神情，但现在只剩下了满脸不解的茫然，总给他一种自己在教坏好孩子的罪恶感。他跟赤魔对视了片刻，飞快地在那只清澈的蓝眼中败下阵来，起身给人找湿毛巾擦手去了。


	6. Chapter 6

艾斯泰姆珠宝店的展台上铺着深色的天鹅绒布，价格不菲的首饰镶着钻石，在台灯映照下闪烁着璀璨的亮光。这家在艾欧泽亚境内都如雷贯耳的饰品店所出售的每一件商品皆为最上等的品质，由雕金行会的杰出工匠精心设计而成的新潮流行配饰在富裕阶层之间相当受欢迎，就连普通人在以太烙印时所需要用到的同心戒指，也大多都是从这里售出的。  
店门两旁的告示板上贴着最新款首饰的介绍，绘着几何图案的萨纳兰风格地毯平铺在石砖地面上，武士站在门口的台阶前，望着桌台上那一排造型各异的戒指看得出神。  
这么大个活人跟堵墙似地挡在通路上，站了半天也没有半点想要进店消费的迹象。奈何他身上那件正红的明珍羽织用金线点缀着长摆，祥云般的纹路流畅如笔走龙蛇的泼墨，艺术品般精美的做工一看就知道不是穷人能穿得起的，再加上腰间挂着一把颇具威慑力的武士刀，一杆子店员纵使心里有怨言也不敢上前把他赶走。  
他刚在东侧的雕金匠行会柜台处交了信物，接待员翻开厚厚一本登记册进工房里去给他取货，等待期间闲来无事，便兜兜转转散步到了一旁的珠宝店。通常而言，男性造访这种店铺无非都是为了给心仪之人挑选礼物，戒指则作为求婚时的必备品向来销量极佳。武士本来对这种东西没什么想法，他是东洋人，在他的故乡并没有交换戒指来表示婚约的习俗，但既然已经在艾欧泽亚定居了，耳濡目染之下思维总是难免被带跑，甚至开始不切实际地幻想起买哪种款式的戒指来求婚比较合适。  
无瑕的钻石看起来纯净又圣洁，可鲜艳的星红石大概更称赤魔常穿的礼服。蓝晶石好像也是个不错的选择，和赤魔那蔚蓝的眼瞳一样透彻。  
想归想，买也是真不可能买的。倒并非是付不起标价牌上那写了一长串零的数字，武士叹了口气，听见雕金匠行会的前台在喊他的名字，便转身往回走。这两周以来他养在家里的宝贝情况明显好转很多，不再和之前一样大部分时间里都毫无反应，虽说依然离不开别人照顾，但至少渐渐地会开始配合了。  
可惜赤魔对戒指一类的环圈表现得相当抵触，哪怕赤魔法师的常见配饰便是在黑色的皮手套外再戴上尾戒，也会在武士准备给他套上的时候迅速地把手抽走。那日下午在十二神教堂里举办的婚礼大抵是一切不幸的开端，武士不知道他经历了什么，花心思打探了一下他前夫的近况，却得到对方日子过得如鱼得水的结果，那谁是畜生自然不言而喻。在如此惨痛的遭遇之后对婚姻产生的心理阴影像是一道无法跨越的横沟，武士毫不怀疑如果自己唐突地准备了婚戒去求婚的话，赤魔能被吓得立刻寻死觅活。  
接过员工递来的小盒子，打开盒盖确认了一下货物的状况，虽说这盒子无论从外形还是尺寸来看都很像用来装戒指的，可其中的物品却与首饰完全不沾边。武士付清了尾款，穿过黑玉小巷往高脚孤丘的方向走去，生活粗枝大叶的单身男人甚至没想到送礼物之前要把东西好好包装一下，比如扯根丝带来扎个蝴蝶结、再买一束玫瑰花来当陪衬。  
怎料等哼着小调推开卧室门时，映入眼帘的却是空空荡荡的房间，床头柜上的花瓶被人打碎在地，白净的床单上只剩下一道极浅的压痕，不仅被子不知所踪、连枕头也落在地上吸饱了瓶中倾撒出来的清水。方才还挂着笑容的脸立马冰冷了下来，武士心里莫名翻涌起了一种怒不可遏的感觉，走进屋时脚步声也无意间重了许多。  
逃跑？亏他还是出于对赤魔生活不能自理的表现感到放心才没用上压箱底的铁链，凭着那两条才拆石膏没多久、连站立都颇为勉强的腿能够跑多远呢，想必得需要借助他人的帮助才能离开这幢屋子吧。窗户依然维持着从内侧销上的状态，刚踏进庭院用钥匙打开门锁时也没发现锁扣有遭到破坏的痕迹，武士自觉不对劲，拉开衣柜往里头瞧了一眼、没有变化，再俯下身观察床底下——行吧，赤魔用被子把自己裹得像个蚕蛹，正躲在床下最角落的地方。  
是因为不小心碰碎了花瓶害怕遭到责骂才钻进床下的吗？武士有些无奈地伸手进去拽住被子角把人往外拉，这不碰还好、一碰就感觉薄被遮掩下的赤魔全身都在颤抖，大抵是自己刚刚以为他逃走了而散发出来的阴沉气场把他给吓到了。  
“乖、乖，没事的。”武士一边哄一边把人抱上床，赤魔被他从被子里扒拉出来了上半身，不声不响地缩成一团贴着他的胸膛，低垂着眼睑不敢抬头。  
黑衣森林样式的花瓶破碎成数瓣，与满屋乌尔达哈当地风格家具格格不入，无人问津地散落在地，躺在其间经历过炼金术处理而永不凋零的花朵依然绽放如初。毕竟在到处都生长着仙人掌的荒野上，适合观赏用的鲜花和蔬菜一样难以获得。  
“还记得这个花瓶吗？是你当时离开部队时忘记拿走的，被我顺手带过来了。”温柔的吻落在赤魔红肿湿润的眼眶上，他早就不像刚被捡回家时那样无法理解旁人的语言了，最好的证据便是他在听到这句话后扭过头瞥了一眼床边一片狼藉的地面。武士轻笑着安抚他，捏过他攥住衣袖的手掌检查有没有在掉下床时被碎瓷片划伤，继续说道：“本来就是你的东西，碎了也没有关系。”  
无非因为是赤魔遗留的所有物，才在退出位于格里达尼亚的部队时将其偷偷带走，分外珍惜地摆在床头柜上当作思念的寄托，每周打扫卫生时也会用软布沾着清水仔细地擦干净，喜欢是挺喜欢，但怎能比得上其主人的重要程度呢。  
把人哄得差不多，武士这才站起身准备去清理地上的花瓶碎片。而赤魔看上去依然闷闷不乐的样子，刚被松开就又拉过被子在床头缩了起来，直到武士用抹布擦干净地板、将湿漉漉的枕头挂上院子里的晾衣杆，还低着脑袋坐在那儿不知想着什么心事。  
自打家里住了第二个人之后武士家务倒是做得更加勤快了，原本进屋后随手乱丢的任务报酬和用来装恢复药的瓶瓶罐罐也都整齐地放入了抽屉里，要不是为了给喜欢的人留下好印象，他才不乐意整天收拾东西。进进出出来回忙活出了一身汗，武士总感觉自己好像遗忘了什么重要的事情，站在浴室里用湿毛巾擦脸时随手摸到了口袋里的小方盒，才记起来是礼物还没送出去。  
他兴致冲冲地跑回卧室，将盒子塞进赤魔手中，心脏都因为期待而紧张地跳快了那么一小点儿：“送给你的！”  
赤魔茫然地仰起头，垂在额前的发丝随着动作柔顺地落到脸颊两侧，如果不去注意他那只失去了眼球而无法顺利开合、裸露在外的结膜满是血丝的右眼，他看上去还是很漂亮的，无论是左眼如天空般蔚蓝的瞳孔与密长的眼睫，还是轮廓姣好不再毫无血色的嘴唇。  
实话说，他现在所拥有的全部物品都是武士给他买的，从身上穿着的这件一看就是高档货的衬衫，到扎头发用的发带，再也找不到任何一件与他过去有关联的东西。放在以前他那不喜欢欠人情的性格最不习惯收下别人的礼物，有人对他好便想要加倍地回报，可如今他思维变得浑浑噩噩，被当成宠物圈养在狭小的房间里，心安理得地接受着武士对自己的照顾，连去庭院里晒晒太阳的念头都完全没有提起过。  
不想再与人社交，曾经热爱的赤魔法也统统放弃，冒险者的工作成为了遥远的记忆。现在这样的生活就很好，虽然白天一个人待在家里有些无聊，但武士总会尽早地回来陪他，即便得不到语言上的回应、也不厌其烦地为他描述今日的委托里发生了什么事情。他满足于这般被人所珍惜的感觉，武士一定很爱他，哪怕只是出于对一件物品的占有欲和喜爱——至少有人愿意爱他了。  
年少时向往着成为温柔并强大的角色，以为那样的话就能变得讨人喜欢，可惜怪物永远只能是怪物，光鲜亮丽的皮囊也掩盖不住畸形躯体的异端之处。赤魔已经疲于再继续扮演一个善解人意又细心体贴的好孩子了，却无法克制地恐惧着终有一天武士也会对他感到厌倦。该怎么办才好呢，刺剑和咒语全都忘到了脑后，武士喜欢他安静乖顺的模样，他便可以为此真的成为物品，让自己的全世界只剩下对方和这间小小的屋子，来挽留住属于他的温暖港湾。  
盒子里装着一片半球形的乳白树脂，正中央镶嵌着浅蓝色的晶石，不知是什么材质，拿在手里几乎感觉不到重量。赤魔有些愣神，而武士邀功般站在他身边，表情看上去相当兴奋：“怎么样？返工了三次，终于做得和你眼睛差不多颜色了。来，抬头，我帮你——”  
眼睑被小心翼翼地撑开，用生理盐水润湿过的树脂片填充入眼眶，赤魔眨了眨眼，毕竟是人造的产物，第一次戴难免感觉不舒服。武士从床头柜里翻出面小镜子递给他，高高兴兴地将他搂在怀里亲他脸颊，一边夸奖道：“宝贝，你真好看。”  
镜面中的自己似乎比过去显得有精神了不少，虽说还是不可避免地与真正的左眼有差别，转动起来也不那么灵活便捷，但对于容貌的修补效果倒是颇好，不再像之前那样可怖到让人想要将其藏起来了。赤魔知道自己的长相确实算得上端正耐看，可真要从武士口中听到又莫名觉得不太好意思，他将镜子面朝下扣了过来，低着头用快要微不可闻的声音说道：“……谢谢。”  
“喜欢就好……嗯？什么？原来你能说话的吗？”武士一激动差点跳起来，毕竟赤魔自从被捡回家以后就没再有过任何语言表达，顶多伤口没长好时涂药觉得疼了就沉闷地哼两声，以至于武士还当他是声带也坏了没办法正常地发声，甚至考虑过要不要请医生来家里给他看看嗓子，只是由于他相当怕生的缘故而一直搁置着。半晌，又感觉自己来这么一连串的问句挺煞风景，便补充道：“呃我是说，我很高兴。你声音好哑，我去给你冲碗蜂蜜水。”  
赤魔不做声，悄悄地瞥了一眼武士急匆匆走出房间的背影，长发遮掩下的耳根泛上了一层浅淡的红。


	7. Chapter 7

“你硬了。”  
那种看一眼就能发现的事情为什么要说出来啊！武士暗自腹诽，不自在地扯过毛巾试图遮掩住腿间精神极了的老二，浴池里清澈的热水没过了腰腹，薄薄一层水雾起不到任何真切的模糊效果，一低头就能清楚地瞧见那根浸在水中的毛巾被顶起来好大一团。他忽然开始怀念起之前赤魔还不会主动说话的那段日子了，至少别在生理反应不可控制的时候用单纯又无机质的目光望着他、一边说出这种会让人尴尬到想要捂住脸的话。  
面对心上人的裸体还完全没有感觉，那多半是某些方面有点问题，武士平时又不在外面跟人约炮泻火，他算得上年轻、不到三十岁的正常男人和恋人挤在窄小的浴缸里一起洗澡，一伸手就能摸到对方那被热水泡出浅红的细腻皮肤，想不硬也有点难度。  
毕竟是独居用的住宅，浴室也没打算设计成供两个人同时使用的，空间难免显得狭窄。赤魔屈膝坐在武士怀里，伸着一条胳膊让人往上边将皂角液抹出泡沫，他并非做不到自己来清洗，只是不想这样做罢了，而武士则向来享受照顾他的过程。若硬要说有什么事情产生了变化，顶多就是餐桌上食物不用再切得那么细小，平时接个吻亲到一半还会有两条修长的手臂主动回抱上来。  
武士欲哭无泪，老老实实地就着清水帮人洗澡，可惜彼此之间的距离贴得实在太近，不该看的地方想不看都难，洗到下半身时虽然极力试图忽略着手上过于柔软的触感，无处发泄的阴茎依然诚实地硬到像是能日墙。  
太难了，这么大个美人不着寸缕地贴在他臂弯里，又不敢真做点什么越界的举动出来，武士觉得自己干脆去星导寺里改行当武僧算了。自从把人捡回家已经过去半年多了，赤魔恢复得很好，白皙纤长的身体上疤痕褪去了大半、只余下几道不仔细端详就看不出来的浅印，摸着感觉也终于有点肉了。美中不足的是经历过骨折的双腿留下了后遗症，无法长时间地支撑全身重量，借助双手拐杖才能在屋子里短距离地移动。  
实话说武士很难判断这究竟是不是一件坏事，赤魔还是维持着石膏拆去以前的样子，从卧室挪到餐厅里吃晚餐都要人抱，只有在白天武士出去工作的时候才会自己不情愿地下床走两步，喝点水或者从架子上拿本书来打发时间。他如同主动折断双翼的笼中鸟，对自由提不起半点兴趣，每天被武士抱在怀里又摸又亲就是他的全部，更不可能还会惦记着逃走了。  
除了睡一张床后早晨日益尴尬的生理冲动，连洗澡都变成了一个大麻烦，之前无论做什么赤魔都没有反应，武士还能本着没兴趣奸尸的想法强行不去思考那方面的事情，可赤魔现在歪着头靠在他胸膛上，蔚蓝的眸子在浴室里的水雾中看上去分外湿润，一想到这张脸也会在高潮时露出迷乱又色情的极乐神情、用那双薄薄的嘴唇小声念叨他的名字，他就感觉自己是真的快要失控了。  
赤魔看着武士掬起清水冲洗着彼此身上的泡沫，硬邦邦的玩意隔着一层毛巾在水面下紧贴着自己的腿根，他抿了下嘴唇，没头没尾地问出一句：“做吗？”  
“做什么？”武士愣了一下，手上的动作倒是没停，拿过装有洗发水的瓶子准备给赤魔洗头。他正处于大脑完全放空的状态，摒弃一切杂念专心忙活正经事，放在平时肯定能领悟到的话语硬是没反应过来。  
“……做爱。”赤魔被淋了一脑袋水，浅褐色的长发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊两侧，像一只狼狈的落汤鸡，灰心丧气地垂下头不再与武士对视。  
果然还是不行吗，他原本以为武士能够接受他这怪物一样不男不女的身体的，毕竟他已经无数次隔着衣物感受到了对方直白的情欲，若在以往他还有一张漂亮的面容足以当作卖弄的资本，可如今取下义眼之后他的相貌看上去是那么不尽人意。  
尽管武士偶尔会和他聊起曾经那段在同一支部队里的时光，他也不太能回忆得起来过去的事情了，更想不通为什么武士会这么喜欢他。但是他越来越沉沦进这般温暖的怀抱中了，甚至忍不住想要索求更多，再多爱他一点、将他拥得再紧一点，仿佛这样他就不会有一天醒来发现自己又被孤零零地抛下。  
他不该如此贪心的，仔细想来除了常规的亲吻和拥抱、武士已是很久都没有再对他有过更加亲密的触碰了，逐步康复的身体不需要再继续涂抹淡化伤疤用的药膏，也不会再将精油抹进他下身让那个小小的雌穴变得更加紧窄了。像他这样生来畸形的身子，还是不要再奢望能够被当成正常人来对待了吧。赤魔敛了目光，盯着不断往外冒着热气的水面，淋湿了头发的清水顺着脸颊滚落进浴池，他觉得眼眶有些发酸，就这样不声不响地掉眼泪估计也不会被发现，小声地嗫嚅道：“抱歉，我很恶心吧。”  
这突然是误会成什么了，武士又想笑又心疼，敏感而脆弱的孩子照顾起来总是得分外小心。他急忙补救，拨开发丝用嘴唇亲昵地磨蹭过赤魔泛红的眼角，温柔地反驳道：“怎么会，你可是我最心爱的宝贝啊。”  
“你这里……很软、颜色也很漂亮，每次插进去都会把我含得很紧。”主动送到嘴边的肉哪有放跑的道理，武士将手顺着人腰侧往下滑，揉了一把软滑细腻的大腿肉，又摸上遮掩在囊袋下方的窄小肉缝。那两瓣贴合在一起的阴唇触感极为柔嫩，被覆着茧子的手指向外侧轻轻推开，抵住中间的入口小心翼翼推进去两个指节的时候，湿软的肉壁伴随着话语敏感地绞了一下。红了大片的耳根上落了亲吻，武士舔咬着赤魔耳垂，刻意压低了嗓音的询问几乎要融化成气音吹进耳廓里：“可以吗？”  
外物插入穴道里的感觉怪异又陌生，赤魔颤了一下，但并不打算拒绝，他是武士的宠物，为主人打开身体是理所应当的事情。浴室里的温度太过暖和了，烧得他脑子都有些发昏，久违的羞耻心翻涌上来，迫使他将脑袋埋得更低，整张脸都快要贴进武士的颈窝里去。他半垂着眼帘，睫毛上沾着细小的水珠，点头的动作几乎要因为幅度太小而微不可察。  
并拢在一起的双腿被轻而易举地分开，隔了一层泛着雾气的水面看得不算特别清晰，但依然能够辨认出其间与白净的腿根截然不同的嫩红。武士对他整个人都喜欢得紧，捧起他的脸吻着那双淡色的薄唇，水面下的手则揉着他下边那张小嘴。双性共生的身体总是难以将两种器官同时发育得很好，无论是前头半硬起来的阴茎还是后头正紧紧咬住指根的雌穴都尺寸偏小，不够饱满的外阴包裹不住性激素过少而颜色浅粉的花唇，顶端的肉粒也揉了两把便充血鼓胀起来。  
“呜……轻、轻点……”  
贴着指根推入了第二根手指，赤魔抓着浴池边沿小声低喘，武士的动作已经相当轻柔谨慎了，修剪圆润的指甲挤开穴肉时一点也没有弄疼他，可他还是不可避免地对接下来的事情感到了恐惧，自我保护的机制让他选择性遗忘了当初经历强暴时的痛苦，他知道武士不会那样对待他，但意识深处的抵触情绪却令他依然想要拒绝。  
高于体温的热水随着手指并拢又撑开的动作被带进穴里，他实在太过敏感了，刚被搅动了几下内里就开始往外出水，柔软的甬道包裹吮吸着侵入其中的指节，指腹上本该粗糙的薄茧被水泡软了不少，抵住内壁抠挖时倒不会带来太多不适应的感觉。赤魔从来没有体验过这样的事情，并作一股的手指模仿性交的动作在他的洞里来回抽送，退出到指尖又整根插入到穴口卡着指根，力道越来越重、速度也越来越急，与酸胀的异样感相比更为恐怖的是浪潮般席卷而来的快感，他下意识用双手抱上武士的肩膀，清澈的蓝眼睛都染上了情欲的迷乱。  
只是被拇指揉了几下阴蒂，赤魔就哭喘着高潮了，那一粒肿胀鲜红的小东西完全禁不得任何轻微的触碰，连带着其下的肉唇也变得像是绽开的花瓣。无人照顾的阴茎颤抖着吐出清液，在水中溶得无影无踪，他紧绷着小腹，穴道不住地收缩绞紧，小股小股地涌出湿粘的淫水，颤抖着的双腿无力地蹬了两下，将浴池里的热水都泼溅到了一旁的瓷砖地上。  
“舒服吗？”武士轻笑着问他，在他湿漉漉的眉间吻了一下。可赤魔什么话都答不出来，他如同再度被剥夺去了语言的能力，只会急促地喘息，像溺水之人攀住浮木一般紧紧搂住武士。意识混沌间他被抱出了浴室，随手从架子上扯下的浴巾擦去了腰背上的水珠，但更多的一路滴到了卧室床边。  
武士体贴地帮他擦了下头发，拉开他的腿仔仔细细地观察他那个已经变得艳红湿润的入口，原本又薄又浅的阴唇充血而饱满起来，随着呼吸小幅度地翕合，看上去相当色情。赤魔仰躺在床上，羞耻到想要扯过被子来把自己藏起来，又怕被武士当成他不愿意，只好视线不安地到处乱瞟，扫过武士胯下那一团勃发粗大的性器时吓得整个人一哆嗦，难以相信自己的身体能够装下这么大的东西。  
太过分了，为什么他以前被武士脱光了揉来揉去心里能一点感觉也没有的，他现在耻得只想钻到床底下去。挡着脸颊的手臂被按到一旁，武士一手撑着床单，不容拒绝地亲吻他右眼凹陷的轮廓，温柔的话语侵蚀了他全部的思维：“宝贝，我爱你。”  
接受吧，然后我也能变得幸福——赤魔胡乱地想到，他再也分不清自己的脑海里究竟是对情欲的渴望还是喜极而泣的感动更多一点，武士捞起他细瘦的腿，扶着阴茎将圆润硕大的前端抵住两瓣肉唇之间的缝隙，一点点缓慢地往里头插。高潮过一次的穴肉敏感又饥渴，他心里觉得自己那个窄小的阴道肯定没办法将其整根含进去，可是湿软的肉壁却热情地紧吮着不放，甚至吐出更多的水液来方便性器的插入。  
身体被逐渐撑开的感觉酸胀难耐，但并不觉得疼痛，大抵是那个地方生来就是为了性交的缘故，从外观上来看那么小的软嫩器官，居然能扩开到完美容纳阴茎的程度，鼓胀的花唇被拉扯成一圈薄薄的肉瓣，勉勉强强地含住插在中间的肉棒，流着水期待着被操得更开。  
茎头撞上穴道底端的宫口时还剩下一小节在外边没插进去，赤魔这女性器官倒是生得完整，只是深处的子宫仅能用来盛放精液而不能生育，武士握着他腰上的软肉，试探着继续往里边顶。这太深了，赤魔只觉得自己小腹内的脏器都被顶得不在原来的位置，贪婪的肉道被完全填满的充实感觉又饱胀又酥麻，他摇着头想要拒绝这样陌生的快感，又被武士一个小幅度的抽插撞得只会哭叫，红肿的眼眶越是往外流泪、下边的小嘴就吮得越是拼命，两条白净的长腿颤抖着夹住武士结实有力的腰，连足尖也紧绷起来。  
武士爽得头皮发麻，生理上的快感和终于彻底占有心爱之人的满足夹杂在一起几乎要撑破他的识海，他的宝贝在他身下泪眼朦胧地注视着他，如他梦中所一直幻想的那样断断续续地轻唤着他的名字，白皙的身子泛着一层情欲的薄红，紧攥着床单的手指没多久又攀上他的脊背，主动送上嘴唇来索要亲吻。躺在床上任他摆弄的赤魔乖顺得不行，似乎也不懂得自己用手去抚慰夹在彼此小腹之间的性器，将高潮的权利全都交付给他，没几下就被操得呜咽着去了一次。  
他干得狠了，粗硬的阴茎重重地在穴里进出碾磨，直把人撞得身体都往床头方向挪，床单皱巴巴的、到处都是深色的水迹，可能是刚刚从浴室里带出来的，也可能是赤魔那个又湿又软的穴里给他操喷出来的。沉甸甸的囊袋随着抽插的动作拍打在腿间细嫩的皮肤上，那个紧窄的穴肯定被干肿了，只是因为撑得太满而看不出来，武士粗沉地喘息，俯身在满脸泪痕的人颈侧肩头留下一串红痕，然后用力顶撞了数下，将精液尽数灌进了高潮中不断收缩紧绞的甬道里。  
赤魔昏昏沉沉地被武士抱在怀里亲吻着脸颊，连续攀顶后的身子疲倦极了，他的体力本就大不如从前，一番折腾下来已是累得快要睡着了。武士逐渐平复下来的心跳透过紧贴着胸膛的肩背有力地传递过来，意识模糊之前，他听见对方在倒腾浴室里那一池已经温凉了的洗澡水。  
  
“我回来了。”  
武士带上房门，站在玄关里将木屐换成拖鞋，拍了拍羽织袖摆沾上的沙尘，萨纳兰的扬沙天气就是麻烦，只是完成了一个再普通不过的战斗委托，整个人就像是在撒沟厉沙漠里打过滚。  
赤魔“嗯”了一声，合上了手中正在翻阅的《五纪历》。他坐在客厅里一把扶手椅上，一旁摆着一副专门为他订做的肘杖，但只要武士回到家他就用不上这两个东西，他朝对方伸出双臂，希望他的爱人能够将他抱起来带去别的地方，一起洗个澡、或者到厨房里去准备晚餐，就像他们每天都会做的那样。  
可武士似乎有事情要和他说一般，只是俯下身在他额前吻了一下，望着他清澈的蓝眼睛报出了一个熟悉又陌生的名字：“刚刚遇见他了，在中萨纳兰的荒野上。他好像被谁给计算了，奄奄一息地躺在那儿等着喂灵蚁，我看着他来气，就给了他一刀解恨。现在想想好像还有点可惜，应该拖回来给你玩玩的。”  
“抱歉。”赤魔略带疑惑地说道，“我不记得那是谁了，我也不想……见到其他人。”  
武士的表情闪过了一瞬间的惊讶，又很快笑了起来，揉了一把赤魔柔顺的发顶，从口袋里翻出一个小盒子放进他手中，“那最好不过了。来，礼物。”  
盒子里装着一根做工相当精致的皮质项圈，崭新的银扣在光线下反射着细腻的光泽。  
“让我戴的吗？”赤魔问道，脸上倒是没有半点反感的神色，他从来不会违抗武士的指令，而实际上武士也极少对他有任何要求。  
武士否认地摇头，单膝落地在扶手椅旁跪下，执起赤魔左手、让自己的脸颊贴上那白净的手背。他问：“你愿意成为我的妻子吗？我们不去教堂烙印，也不用见到司仪，只要你答应我。很快我们就能搬进更宽敞的屋子了，建一个有落地窗的客厅，这样你不需要出去就可以晒太阳。”  
描着金边的黑围巾被武士脱下，揉成一团随手丢到茶几上，他亲吻着赤魔的手背，低沉地说道：“为我戴上项圈吧，我宣誓对你永远的忠诚。”  
赤魔轻笑了一声，修长的手指解开搭扣让项圈绕上武士的颈子，他蔚蓝的眼底里满是温柔的爱慕，小声回答道：“好。”  
  


End.


End file.
